Not Like This
by Raloria
Summary: Each of the brother's perspectives when Dean is shot at the Mystery Spot. Death-fic.


**Title:** Not Like This  
**Word Count:** 750  
**Note:** Takes place during S3's "Mystery Spot".  
**Summary:** Each of the brother's perspectives when Dean is shot at the Mystery Spot.  
**Warnings:** Obviously a death-fic.  
**Disclaimer:** Erik Kripke owns Sam & Dean. I'm just a fan letting her creative juices flow and enjoying all the brotherly angst in the process.

Btw, I don't have a beta and any mistakes are purely my own.

**Sam's POV:**

I know we we're in trouble the second I see the guy. He's very nervous and fidgety and has a twitchy finger on the trigger of the shotgun he has aimed at both me and my brother. Even after I assure him we aren't there to rob him, he doesn't back down.

Dean starts to put his gun down when I see the shotgun go off. Frozen for a second, I look over in time to see my brother fall to the floor.

I rush over in two quick strides and raise his upper body into my arms. I can see the dark stain across his shirt. Dean immediately stiffens and puts the back of his hand against my chest.

**This is bad. This is very bad.**

Dean can't even speak. There must be something very wrong if he can't even utter a snarky remark or crack a joke. Something about getting shot by some nervous idiot in a tourist trap. I realize that idiot is still standing there. I tell him to call 911 and for a second he just stands there staring at the shotgun like he's never seen it before and muttering some kind of apology. But there's no time to waste and I bark at him once more before he finally turns in a daze and walks away.

I quickly return my attention to my brother. His right hand is gripping the collar of my jacket as his body arches in pain.

"Hey, hey....no, no, no, no, no...."

Dean's just gasping and tears start to burn in my eyes.

**He can't die. Not now.**

"Not like this...."

We still have months to go before his deal is up. I can't lose him like this. I need more time, but time is racing. I can feel it as Dean's eyes find mine.

Even though the only sounds he's making are grunts of pain, his eyes speak volumes of what he's feeling....pain, shock, regret, and then fear.

And then I know I'm watching my brother die.

Before I know it, his breath quiets and his eyes grow dark and empty. Eyes closing, his body goes limp, and all I can do is look at his now lifeless form and utter his name, begging for this all to be some terrible nightmare.

Everything goes black and then my eyes are opening, the first lines of Asia's "Heat Of The Moment" blaring in my ears....

* * *

**Dean's POV:**

I can tell this guy's ready to pop that shotgun at somebody. I just hope I can keep it from happening to Sam or myself. I move my hand slowly, telling the guy I'm putting down my gun. Suddenly I'm hit with the shotgun blast square in my chest. For a second I can't even breathe. The next thing I know I'm on the floor looking up as Sam picks me up a little.

Time seems to slow down. Then I feel it. The pain.

**I'm in trouble, Sammy.**

I want to say it, but nothing comes out and I'm gasping as Sam looks down at me, worry all over his face.

**This is bad. This is very bad.**

I put my hand against my brother's chest, wanting to hold onto something and express what I can't with my voice.

I've been shot before, but never like this. I can feel the pieces of metal digging into my chest. I can vaguely hear Sam yell at the guy to call 911.

**I don't think that's going to work this time.**

Then he's talking to me, looking down at me with those sad eyes that break my heart. But this time it's my heart that's breaking, my heart that's dying. I can feel it.

I wish I could tell Sam what he needs to hear. We had more time, months before my deal was up. Now it's all going to end here? Like this?

**I'm sorry Sammy. I'm sorry we didn't have more time.**

**Oh, God, I'm scared.**

I thought I had more time to prepare for Hell and now it's coming to get me ahead of schedule. And what about Sam. He hasn't been acting quite right since he came back. How am I going to look out for him now?

The air is leaving my lungs by the second, replaced by a burning sensation as my vision starts to dim. Dammit, this is it. This is what dying really feels like.

**Sammy, I'm sorry. It shouldn't have gone down like this.**

Not like this...

* * *

Comments feed my Muse! Thanks! :)


End file.
